(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a LED driving circuit and a backlight module. More particularly, the invention relates to a LED driving circuit and a backlight module which perform mode switching according to a dimension switching signal of a LCD panel.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Compared with a conventional light source, the light emitting diode (LED), having many advantages, including low working voltage, high efficiency, long lifespan, colorful light, directionally lighting, and mercury-less, etc, is capable of supplying white light and colorful light with wider color gamu without infrared and ultraviolet spectrum. The shortcomings of the LED as light source, i.e., high-cost, heat, has been got over, and so it becomes a trend for the LED instead of the traditional illumination source. Therefore, in large screen LCD, the penetration of the LED backlight is increased unceasingly and so it promotes the growth of LED industry substantially.
The current trend for the LCD is 3D display. Especially adding fuel to the flames of 3D movie in recent years, the 3D LCD has been accepted by the user gradually. However, since most of display applications have majority in displaying 2D image content, the LCD must be capable of displaying 2D and 3D images by switching. The LCD must provide different brightness corresponding to 2D and 3D mode, but the LED driving controller, mainly having dimming function, can not satisfy the request. Namely, LED driving controller must provide the dimming function as well as brightness adjusting when switching between 2D and 3D modes.